


Tank & Support

by Vicarious_Reality



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious_Reality/pseuds/Vicarious_Reality





	Tank & Support

I hopped out of my tank near some bushes to take a leak, letting out a quiet sigh as i looked over the dry desert bush at a buff black man making sweet love to his grenade launcher, my jaw dropping in confused arousal as i ducked down slightly behind the bush, my cock still in my hand as i watched him carefully, drooling and rubbing my growing little length as i watched that thick veiny shaft sliding into the gaping end of his multipurpose weapon, a welcome yet highly unusual respite from the days scavenging, the handsomely armored stranger panted and moaned as he fucked his hole, the strangely soft inside squeezing his shaft just right as he fantasized about his favorite butt.

The pent up soldier let out a deep groan as he came, white cum gushing out of the hole and flowing down his clenching balls as he hilted his huge cock inside the device, the display too much for my lewd little mind to handle as i peeked over the big bushes, my own cock wetting my dry fingers with boy seed, my hard nipples rubbing against my tight combat suit as i moaned under my breath, my oil stained cheeks blushing as i came hard for the huge male on display, my soft lips letting out a moan just a little too loud as the heavily armored man quietly hoisted his baggy pants up to hide his shame, making his way over to the bush with the messy rifle pointing at my head.

I gasped as i regained my composure, shaking my cumsoaked hand as i ran back towards my green armored walker, my heart beating hard as i jumped inside, the systems whirring to life with a deep hum as i frantically clicked the switches into action.  
My wet fingers grasped the rubber round the joystick as i turned on the speaker and yelled at the man, his confident stride halted on his heels as he raised his gun and arm in front of my ALON;  
"Hey! Hold it right there mister! Who are you and what do you think you are doing around here?"

His sunbeaten face looked around nervously as i faced him down in my 600 kilo warmachine, eventually talking back in a curious accent;  
"Who are you!?"  
"I asked first!"  
His shifty eyes kept looking around the corners, making me think that ambush was imminent, i flicked the rocket switch to power up and took off with a roar, leaving him standing confused and dusty far below me.

I set my mechanical steed down gently outside my home, striding into my garage and closing the port behind me, my mind racing with strange and stimulating thoughts as i powered down the weapons systems, tapping into my wireless music stream with the push of a green button and leaning forward as the music started, unzipping my tight green overall as i sat back against the secret hole i made in the seat, biting my lip as i flicked a lever to turn my titanium stud on, a quiet whirr slipping into my ears from behind as i felt his thick blue silicone shaft poking my sweaty ass, the lube automatically dripping from his synthetic tip as i let out a shivering moan, grabbing his handles as i twisted his speed control, his length spreading me wide as i gasped and took his strong thrusts, the power almost lifting my soft boy butt off the leather as i moaned and kept him steady, my own cock rubbing against the seat as i felt my pre making a mess inside my tight cockpit, the smell of lube and sweat making me shiver as i increased his power, my tongue hanging out by instinct as i got bred by my loyal machine, my moans growing louder and louder as i felt him thumping on my special spot, my finger pulling the trigger on his joystick just as i reached my orgasm, i shuddered in submissive pleasure as i felt his lube spraying into my ass at full speed, my own little cock erupting with cum as i pushed back against the seat, my ass clenching around his soft member as i came for him, his length still pounding inside my rear with relentless automation as i kept him going, every drop of pent up seed spraying into my steamy cockpit as i finally collapsed on his controls, drooling as i twitched and turned his knob off.

I powered Nuts down for the night, panting as i slid out of him onto the stone floor of my garage, trying to catch my breath after his brutal powerfuck, clenching my exposed little manhole as i shivered and felt a glob of lube flowing out of me, i groaned as i pushed off the floor and bumped the door into my room open, my scruffy dog Screws happily hopping around me as i rubbed his ears and wandered over to my bunk bed to lie down, sliding my slender young body out of my tight overalls as i sighed, the soft whirr of my room soothing my nerves as i listened to the quiet beat of the music coming from my workstation, i flopped onto my bed and looked over at my dogs face, his adorable eyes looking into mine with a quiet determination, i chuckled as i raised my naked legs up above me, wrapping my toes around the metal springs of the bunk above me, my still stretched little hole ready and willing as i watched him hop in bed with me, getting behind my ass and pushing his huge wet tongue inside me, my legs shivering as i bit my lip, moaning as my dog swirled his wide licks around my sensitive entrance, making sure i was nice and wet for his swelling cock, i spread my slutty thighs for him as he maneuvered into place, i moaned out loud as he slipped his thick throbbing shaft into my hole, his cute face drooling on my chest as he started to pump his pent up length inside me, my eyes rolling up as i panted loud and lewd for him, my aching cock dripping with lust as i let him unload and knot me.

"Fuck me, breed me, cum in me, make me your bitch!"


End file.
